legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P9/Transcript
(Adriana is seen waking up the next morning in her room at Amanda's house) Adriana: *Yawn* (Adriana looks around before she stands up and leaves the room. She then walks out to the living room and finds it empty) Adriana: Hmm... (Adriana steps forward before she feels something wet under her foot) Adriana:......*Looks down* (Adriana finds a slime puddle which soon grows and wraps around her) Adriana: !! Slimer: *Head pops out as she yawns* Oh, hey Adriana! Adriana: Y-YOU!? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Slimer: I was sleeping. Adriana: On the floor?! Slimer: Yeah! Adriana: O-Oh. Slimer: But hey its nice to you. *Notices she's wrapped around her* Very nice. Adriana: Umm, y-yeah. Slimer: Well now that we are nice and close like this... Adriana: *Blush and becomes scared* Ummmmm…… SLimer: How about that belly rub? Adriana: What is with you and belly rubs?? I'm not a dog! Slimer: Hey, what can I say? It relaxes me. Adriana: Then get a dog and give it belly rubs! Slimer: Nah. I like to rub bellies of beautiful girls. Like you! Adriana: H-Huh!? Slimer: Yep! Adriana: W-Why?! Slimer: *Shrugs* Adriana: *Groans* Slimer: Aw come on, it doesn't hurt. (Slimer starts lifting up Adriana's shirt) Adriana: !! Slimer: Trust me, this feels great. Adriana: S-STOP!! I DON'T- (Slimer starts to rub) Adriana: HOO THAT'S COLD!! Slimer: Oooooo! Such smooth skin! Adriana: *Groans* So weird....!! Slimer: Man, I hit the big time with this one! Adriana:... (Daniel then walks out) Daniel: Adriana? You out here? I thought I-......What the fuck...? Slimer: *Sees Daniel* Oh hi Daniel! Daniel:..... *Goes back to his room* Adriana: No wait! Help me! Slimer: Man, this is the most fun I've had all week! Your skin is so soft, Adriana! Adriana: *Thinking* So weird.... Slimer: *Pokes Adriana's stomach* Boop! Adriana: AH!! STOP IT! Slimer: Man you are going in the top 10. Adriana: The what? Slimer: Top 10 of my favorite girls. Adriana: Seriously?! Slimer: Yep! Adriana: God you're weird.... Slimer: Hey come on its a good thing! In fact, if I wasn't with Batty, I'd give you a kissy-kissy. Adriana: !! *Starts to struggle* DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME!!!! Slimer: Relax I'm not! I have Batty to do that to. Adriana: *Groans* (Amanda then walks out) Amanda: Slimy?? Adriana?? Slimer: Hey Amanda! Adriana: AMANDA GET THIS CRAZY SLIME OFF OF ME!!! Amanda: What's going on in here?? Slimer: Oh just giving my new friend a belly rub! And it feels so nice! Adriana: I AM NOT A DOG GODDAMN IT!! NOW GET OFF ME!!! Slimer: *Pokes Adriana's stomach* Boop. Adriana: GNN!! STOP POKING ME!! Slimer: *Pokes again* Boop. Adriana: *Snickers* STOP!!! Amanda: Uhhhh.... Slimer: Oh I should take you to see Batty! She'd have fun with this to! Adriana: !! AMANDA PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!! Amanda: I-I would help Adriana but uhhhh....I think I hear Oliver calling my name in the other room, bye! (Amanda runs off) Adriana: NO WAIT!!! Slimer: Let's go! (Slimer takes Adriana to Batty's room) Adriana: No! No wait! (Inside the room, Batty is seen sleeping in bed before Slimer and Adriana enter) Slimer: Batty wake up! Batty: *Snorts* Huh, wha-?? Slimer: I brought Adriana to play! Batty: *Sits up* You did? Slimer: Yeah! Batty: *Stands up* Oh ho! Awesome! And she looks she's had some fun with you already! Slimer: You bet! *Pokes Adriana's stomach* Boop. Adriana: STOP THAT!!!! Slimer: *Giggle* Adriana: Please Batty, tell me you can do something about this. Batty: Oh I can. Adriana: Oh thank god! I'm saved! Batty: My turn at that belly! Adriana: ! WHAT?!?! Batty: *Starts rubbing Adriana's belly* Oooooh man! So smooth! Adriana: OH NOT YOU TOO!!! Slimer: I know! It's amazing! Adriana: What did I do to deserve this!? Batty: Man, this is great Slimy! She's better than I thought! Adriana: *Thinking* This is karma for the Insurgency thing isn't it?! Slimer: Yeah! Its a shame we're dating so we can't kiss her! Adriana: *Thinking* Well there's that at least... Batty: *Looks at Adriana* Hmm..... Adriana: What? Batty: Weeeeell… Adriana: *Thinking* Wait... Is she thinking of.... Batty: Maybe one peck is enough. Adriana: *Thinking* WHAT?!! *Out loud* NO!! Slimer: Whoa Batty I thought- Batty: Oh Slimy you know you wanted to also. Slimer:..... *Smiles* You sure you don't mind? Adriana: I MIND!!!! I MIND A WHOLE LOT!!!! Batty: I don't mind. As long as it's only one kiss. Slimer: Yes! Adriana: NONONONO PLEASE!!! Batty: I also get a kiss from her after you! Slimer: DEAL!! Adriana: SOMEONE HELP ME!!! Slimer: *Grabs Adriana's face* Kissy-kissy! Adriana: AHHH- (Slimer kisses Adriana who struggles in the slime) Adriana: *Muffled yelling* (After a few moments Slimer stops) Slimer: Oh wow! That was amazing! Adriana: *Spitting* I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!! Batty: All right! My turn! Adriana: !!! (Batty grabs Adriana's face) Adriana: NOOOO WAIT!!! (Batty kisses Adriana as she struggles in the slime) Adriana: *Muffled yelling* Slimer: *Giggle* (Batty stops after a few moments) Adriana: *Spitting* JEEZ WHAT'S NEXT YOU SICKO!?! Batty: Hey! Slimer: Mean! Adriana: MEAN?! YOU KIDNAP ME, YOU HOLD ME HOSTAGE, YOU RUB MY BELLY EVEN THOUGH I KEPT SAYING NO, AND YOU KISSED ME!!! AMANDA WANTS ME TO JOIN THIS LITTLE FREAK SHOW OF YOURS!!! BUT NO CHANCES OF THAT ARE NOW ZERO!!! Batty: Jeez... Slimer:..... Adriana: Now let go you disgusting pile of snot! Slimer:..... Adriana: Hello?! Are you deaf?! Batty: Slimy? (Slimer then starts to tear up) Slimer:....*Whimper* Adriana: Huh?? (Slimer then breaks out crying as she lets Adriana go and slides out of the room) Batty: S-SLIMY!! Adriana: *Thinking* Oh crap, now I've done it! Batty: S-Slimy wait! Come back! Adriana: Oh man, I-I didn't think she'd cry. Batty:.... Adriana: Crap, that's not good... (Batty ignores Adriana as she leaves the room to go after Slimer) Adriana:.... They shouldn't have kissed me but... Come on. I wasn't that harsh, was I? (Silence) Adriana:... Maybe I was.... (Adriana stands back up and leaves the room. She then sees Adam and Daniel looking down the hall) Adriana: Guys? Daniel: Adriana, you know what's up with Slimy? Adam: She came sliding past us crying. Batty just went after her. Adriana: I uhhh, I kinda called her a pile of snot. Daniel: Why?? Adriana:..... Daniel: Ooooh, right. Adam: Huh? Daniel: I'll tell you later. Adam: Oh. Adriana: Well, I gotta go fix this. Daniel: They went into the garage. Adriana: Right. (Adriana goes and enters the garage. She finds Batty trying to comfort Slimer) Adriana: Slimer... Batty: Hey, hey, hey its okay... Adriana: *Whimpering* My weirdness got me in trouble again.... Batty: No, no, don't say that. Slimer: But it's true... Batty: It's not. You just....messed with the wrong person... Adriana:....... (Adriana goes and walks up to the two) Adriana: Guys? Batty:...... Slimer:....... Adriana: You okay? Batty: Go away. Adriana: Look, I'm really sorry about what I said. Batty: Are you...? Adriana: I am I- Batty: Cause you don't sound like it. Adriana: Batty I- Batty: Or maybe you came here to insult her again. Adriana:..... Slimer: Batty....Please make her leave... Adriana:..... I'm sorry... I'll leave.... (Adriana turns and leave. She sees Daniel and Adam) Daniel: Adriana? Adam: Are they okay? Adriana: I'm leaving.... Adam: Huh?? Adriana: I'm going back to the Shadowrealm. Daniel: W-Why?? Adriana: Because....I've only been here a day and I've ruined everything.... Daniel: But-But- Amanda: *Voice* Wait! (Amanda runs out of her room toward the group) Adriana: Hm...? Amanda: A-Adriana, what's going on? Adriana: Amanda.... thank you, but I can't stay. Amanda: No wait! Don't leave! Adriana: Why not? I've already done enough damage here... Amanda: We can fix this! Whatever you did wrong we can fix it! Adriana: I made a sensitive girl cry. You really think that can be fixed? Amanda: Yes! J-Just hang on! *Goes to garage* Adam:.... Daniel:.... Adriana:.... (Amanda returns with Batty and Slimer who's seen slightly melted) Amanda: Here! I brought them so you can apologize! Batty:..... Slimer:.... Adriana: Amanda- Amanda: Come on, we've come to far to lose you! Just try and apologize, please! Adriana:..... Slimer:..... Batty:..... Amanda:... Guys... Please.... I don't... *tears up* I don't want my friends to hate each other.... Adriana:..... Batty:....*Sigh* Slimer: Amanda... Amanda: Please....Just make it better... Adriana:.....Alright... (Adriana walks up to Batty and Slimer) Adriana: Guys...? Batty:....Yeah? Adriana: I.....I'm really sorry about what I said....You just...did some things I didn't feel comfortable with at the time. Batty: Well, I think personally that you should be apologizing to Slimy the most. Adriana: Y-Yeah.... Slimer? Slimer:.... Adriana: I'm so sorry I called you a disgusting pile of snot... I shouldn't have said that... I was just... *Sigh* Slimer:...……….. I'm sorry too.... Adriana: Huh? Slimer: I probably shouldn't have done all that stuff without asking first.....I just...didn't think you'd have a problem with it... I'm so use to all the others girls being okay with belly rubs that I just... I thought you'd be okay with it.... But I guess not everyone is okay with it... Adriana: Yeah.... Slimer:.... Adriana: Well....*Sigh*...How about I make it up to you? Slimer: How...? Amanda:.... Adriana:....You wanna rub my belly again? Slimer: Huh? Adriana: I'll let you do it if it'll make you feel better. Daniel: Uhhhh.... Adam: Do you have to go that far? Adriana: I did make her cry... Slimer: I don't know... I did also... You know.... Adriana: I know. But if it'll help you, I'll let you do it. Slimer:.... Daniel: Well uhhh, I'm walking away. Adam: Same here. Let's go back to our room. (The two walk off) Adriana: Come on Slimy. You know you want to. Amanda:.... Slimer:... Batty? Batty:...Go for it Slimy. Slimer: *Smile* (Slimer recomposes herself and goes over to Adriana) Adriana:.... Slimer: You sure? Adriana: Just get it over with quick. Slimer: YAY!! (Slimer suddenly and very quickly wraps her body all around Adriana) Adriana: HNN! Slimer: Thank you thank you thank you! Adriana: GRK!! Can't...breathe! Batty: S-Slimy, calm down a bit! You're kinda crushing her. Slimer: Oh! *Loosens a bit* S-Sorry. Adriana: I-It's okay. You've got a lot of strength for a Targhul made out of slime. Slimer: Hehe! Targhuls are just naturally strong! Adriana: I can tell. Slimer: *Smile* Batty: *Smile* Slimer: Anyway! (Slimer starts rubbing Adriana's belly) Slimer: Belly rubs! Adriana: Heh. Amanda: Man, I know it sounds mean, but you are an odd one Slimy. Slimer: I am what I am. I love giving belly rubs, I love beautiful girls, and I love making friends! Amanda: Heh, you sure are. Adriana: AH! Slimer: Hm? Adriana: Don't rub so hard! That tickles! Amanda: Well, I'll leave you alone to bond guys. Batty: Okay! Amanda: *Nods* (Amanda leaves) Slimer: Batty come on! Come rub the belly! Batty: Okay! (Batty walks over and starts rubbing Adriana's belly with Slimer) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels